


【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第二十三章

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Summary: 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302感谢阅读





	【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第二十三章

所有参与过那场战斗的战士都不会忘记那一天。向导们感觉到自己的精神触手被一股温柔的力量包裹，最初被入侵的慌张过后，他们仿佛融入了一条无尽的河流。精神网络笼罩之下的每一个独立哨兵都被这条河流中的精神力泽被，它让他们感到自己不知疲倦，所向披靡。

维尔维特少将了解精神力的所有形态，也了解空间中每一种无所不在的波，他通过波来引导向导们的精神力，汇聚它们，延展它们。

向导们明明什么都没听见，却似乎有什么无声的指引告诉他们如何辅助他们的专属哨兵。他们的哨兵也仿佛获得了同他们的精神网络一样广阔的视野，听到了从精神领域中传来的，比语言更加及时而精准的指令。

他们在躲过眼前敌人的攻击同时从视觉死角偷袭其他敌人。普通士兵没有哨兵这样优越的感官和反应能力，只有听到或看到的东西才能让人动用思维。这种情况下的死角，别称死穴。

而伊斯坎达尔，战士们的王，于战火之中屹立如磐石，他张开双臂，机甲胸腔的护甲展开，将一个小小的，被从护卫舰中弹射而出的机甲副驾驶座舱拥入怀中，自此以后，遇神杀神，遇佛杀佛。

敌军撤退之时，无人注意到对于胜利居功至伟的两个人，切断了与机甲的精神链接，在一片欢呼声中藏在机甲驾驶座小小的空间里，拥抱，接吻。

久违的体温让思念像泉水一样喷涌而出，他们有时分开，努力想看清对方的样子，很快又因为无法忍受距离而再次吻在一起。

韦伯变了太多，面部深刻的轮廓，眉间抚不平的褶皱，眼下浓重的青黑。伊斯坎达尔看到的越多，就越感到疼惜。

但韦伯也没有变，他看着自己的眼神仍然那么清澈，带着不谙世事的天真和不自知的诱惑。

伊斯坎达尔太久没有亲吻这双唇，它和十年前一样柔软却比当初更加主动和火热，手下的腰肢褪去了少年的细弱，变得劲瘦而嶙峋。

“韦伯，我的韦伯，对不起，是我害你活得这么辛苦。”他在心中忏悔，用力抚摸爱人的全身，确认他每一寸肌肤的触感。

渐渐这抚摸变了味道，思念之水渐渐退却，欲望之火开始熊熊燃烧。向导被抱起来跨坐在王的腿上，粗糙的大掌包裹住并没有比十年前更丰满的臀用力揉捏，爱人唇齿间泄漏出娇软的呻吟。“Rider，别，别在这。”他的声音没有改变，和刚才在战斗中发出指令时的完全不同，是故意压低了吗？真可爱。

他说着否定的话，腰臀却前后摆动，磨蹭着王已经撑起的裆部。伊斯坎达尔打开通讯器向全体士兵发布撤退命令，并表示自己要在原地巡视。

倔强的小向导一边被抚摸着乳头一边咬住王的衣服，生怕发出一点暧昧的声音，被通讯器传入军官和士兵们耳中。但看着虚空之中滚成一团的两只精神体，大家还有什么不明白的呢？可怜的小猫，屁股都要被舔秃了吧。

关掉通讯的王嗤嗤笑出来，低头咬韦伯耳廓，在他耳边低声问：“有乖乖长高三十公分吗？”

想起身高这个话题出现的语境，韦伯的脸微微烧红。“还没有，只有二十九公分，可能还是吃不下去呢。”他用半是抬杠半是撒娇的语气说。

“还是可以的吧，稍微努力一下。”王的手指在股缝间不安分地滑动，

“有点勉强，不过如果你把我弄得很舒服，应该就没问题了。”韦伯一边努力说着挑逗的话想证明自己已经成熟，一边把脖子也羞红，眼睛不感看王。

皮带扣叮当作响，炙热的手掌伸进内裤，握住挺得高高的阴茎。

“哦，这里也长得有点份量了啊。”王一边撸动，一边比划着大小。

“嗯……废话真多。”被直白地品评着的向导感到窘迫。

“我知道你喜欢我说废话，每次听到的时候你的腰都动的很厉害。”王拆穿他的遮羞布，“怎么样，有想着我自慰过吗？”

韦伯前段渗出液体，王把它在柱身上摸匀，握得更紧了些，卡着冠沟来回转动，强烈的刺激让韦伯几乎要泄出来。

“嗯？有吗？”王执着地问咬紧牙关的爱人，一定要得到满意的答案。

“有……有的……”韦伯把脸埋进王的肩膀。

另一只手伸进股缝，在菊穴周围按压打转。“那这里呢？有没有一边自己用手指伸进去，一边想象被我用力插着高潮？”

“Rider！别问了，求你……”抓着王的衣服的手指羞窘到发抖，王已经从中得到了他喜欢的答案。

他满意地扯掉韦伯的裤子，熟练地从紧急医疗包里翻出烫伤膏，挤出一整管涂进对方的屁股，用粗糙的指腹都弄着曾经被这根手指调教得敏感无比的腺体。

韦伯双手无力地搭在伊斯坎达尔脖颈上，整个上半身的重量压在王宽广厚实的胸膛。他的屁股被强迫着抬高，翘起一个诱惑的弧度，从王的角度看去就像一只发情的小野猫。穴口里的手指每增加一根，腰臀间凹陷的小窝就绷紧出可爱的形状，在它第四次收紧时，伊斯坎达尔难耐地解开裤子，露出当年吓哭过眼前人的狰狞阳具。

“还怕吗？”他轻声问。

回答他的是难耐地扭动的腰肢和耳边凌乱的喘息。年轻的王低低哼笑，大手托起爱人浑身上下几乎是唯一长肉的臀部对准自己的巨炮安了下去。

“唔……”

“疼吗？”王抬起手轻轻抚摸他的长发。

“摸摸我。”他的爱人央求道。

伊斯坎达尔腾出一只手抚摸他的乳头、腰肢、尾椎和阴茎。在快感的刺激中，韦伯不由地挺动腰肢，将堪堪插入一个头部的阳具的吞得更深一些。

亲爱的小向导穴口肌理紧致，内部却一片柔软，像极了嘴硬心软的小东西本人。顶端被包裹其中就像陷入了一潭温暖滑腻的温泉，润泽熨帖，令人沉浸其中，无法自拔。

伊斯坎达尔将怀中人微微抬起，穴中的肉柱被抽离些许，然后又进入更多。抽出时，柔软的内壁争先恐后地挽留，向导的口中也发出难耐的呜咽；进入的时候，穴口被拉伸成平滑的一圈粉红色，向导会发出带着气声的“啊——”。

只进入一半时，伊斯坎达尔就开始快速地挺动胯部，将爱人口中的呻吟颠簸成破碎的啜泣。

不管是穴口还是里面的腺体都被粗大的阴茎照顾得体贴周到，贲张的青筋让加剧了摩擦带来的刺激。韦伯初次承受男人巨物的菊穴就已经学会了贪婪地索取。伊斯坎达尔几乎觉得自己是在被吮吸。

“嘶——这么想要吗？饿坏了吧？贪嘴猫。”他稍微用力用巴掌在那贪吃的屁股上拍了一下。柔软的臀瓣立刻泛起薄红，看起来更加动人。

“唔~”被打了的韦伯觉得自己应该为作为成年人的尊严而抗拒一下，但却在一瞬间的疼痛过去后，感觉到一种灼烧般的快意，他忍不住左右晃动了一下屁股，然后为自己的寡廉鲜耻更加没脸见人。

“你还喜欢这个？”王调笑的声音响在耳畔，韦伯难以启齿又无法反驳。

王向来不吝惜对属下的赏赐，尤其是对自己可爱又忠诚的小向导。当他左右开弓，在两瓣翘臀上留下两片艳红的色彩之后，韦伯已经因为激烈地扭动而将王的柱体完全吃进去了。

“看来你是真的很喜欢。”王说。

“啰嗦。”韦伯哼哼唧唧地回应。

王深深埋进那片令人沉醉的温柔乡，在其中缓缓顶弄。韦伯在这轻柔的动作中剥掉了王碍事的衣衫，窝进温暖的怀抱里用脸颊在王的胸口蹭来蹭去。两个人共同享受着亲密无间的距离以及无声的温存。

韦伯的背影映在机甲的窗玻璃上，仿佛星空中的天使，他们在无垠的宇宙中做爱，好像纵横整个时空，只剩下他们存在，这一刻他们拥有一切，这一刻他们征服全宇宙。

韦伯侧头枕在王的肩头，鬓边被薄汗黏在脸颊上的长发为他平添几分妩媚。他抚摸着王坚实的肌肉，感受它带给自己的力量和安全感。然后调皮地在王的乳头上轻轻掐了一下。

“嘶……”王倒吸冷气，“你比以前可淘气多了，跟谁学的，嗯？”

“没有跟谁学。”韦伯稍稍撑起身子，双眼水蒙蒙地，专注地看向他的王，“我只是，太想你了。”

“是吗，我明白了。”王说。他捡起被扔在地上厚实的披风，垫在控制台上，把他怀中的至宝安放其上然后用力快速抽动起来。

虽然这样的姿势不能将爱人紧紧抱在怀里，但却能最完整地欣赏到他在快感中美丽的身姿和羞涩的神情。他白皙的皮肤和乌黑的长发在火红的披风上被衬得益发撩人。

王有如实质的目光舔舐过韦伯全身，令他兴奋到发抖，红晕蔓延到胸口。而他也在强烈的快感中痴迷地看着他的王，看他是火红的须发，雕塑般的面容，以及坚实的身体。

王对上他的目光，露出恶劣的坏笑，一只手握住他的纤细的脚腕，将一只因常年不见天日而苍白的瘦足放在唇边舔吻，留下粉红色的吻痕。刺痒的触感令韦伯扭动脚腕和脚趾却无力挣脱。修长的手指把身下的披风扯得乱七八糟，就和他自己的脑子一样。

“想着我自慰的时候会自己摸乳头吗？”露骨的问题惹来对方嗔怒的瞪视，柔软到几乎是在抛媚眼。王不需要他的答案，他继续下令：“怎么摸的？弄给我看。”

“大变态。”韦伯用他能发出的，最不满的骂道，但仍软糯地像在撒娇，而且他的手听话地抚上了胸口，为他的王展示香艳的表演。他灵活地拨弄，揉捻，捏住，提起，把自己玩弄得舒服到眯起眼睛。  
后穴的快感不断堆积，他回忆着被王用唇舌吮吸红樱的感觉，在王狂风骤雨般的进攻中射了出来。

伊斯坎达尔看着他沉溺于高潮中，艳若春樱的脸，在他情不自禁收紧的菊穴中也深深地喷灌进去。

他抱起韦伯，坐回到驾驶座，他依旧在他体内，舍不得离开。他轻轻抚摸爱人的头发，它真的很美，披在那莹白又纤薄的肩上看起来优雅又性感。伊斯坎达尔兴奋得可以随时再来一发，但他的向导，他失而复得的挚爱，已经在他的怀中睡着。

他那么疲倦，那么脆弱，又那么美丽。他想把他藏在王宫里，就像恶龙藏起闪闪发光的宝石。

但是他又那么聪慧，那么坚韧，那么强大，让他恨不得向全世界炫耀他的优秀。

韦伯·维尔维特，我亲爱的，我的宝贝儿，我永远不会再离开你，绝不。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。  
https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302  
感谢阅读


End file.
